Like We Used To
by Vidsama
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Logan was never over Blaine? And what if the one he was looking for was right under his nose? Jogan songfic based off CP Coulter's Dalton. R&R? :3</html>


**A/N: OKAY IM SORRY ITS A BIT WEIRD. But bear with me? CHARACTERS BELONG TO CP COULTER. The song is Like We Used To by A Rocket to The Moon.**

* * *

><p>He stepped into the empty auditorium, noticing the piano from last night. <em>'How fitting'<em>, he thought. No one was around, what could it hurt? He descended from the steps and hopped on to the stage.

Logan Wright sat down on the piano seat. His fingers tracing the soft keys. He smiled when he knew he had to tweak the lyrics a bit. And so the blond started to play the intro to a song on the piano, almost flawlessly. He started to sing,

**_I can feel his breath as he's sleeping next to me_**

**_Sharing pillows and cold feet_**

**_He can my feel heart fell asleep to it's beat_**

**_Under a blanket and warm sheets_**

Memories flooding his mind, he had the strongest urge to stop. He almost wanted to go back to his room, take his medication and feel nothing. _Almost_. Instead, he took a deep, calming breath and continued,

**_If only I can be in that bed again_**

**_If only it were me instead of him_**

Outside, Julian Larson noticed the voice carrying out from inside the auditorium. _It sounded like-_ He decided to open the door slightly and proceeded to peak inside. He wasnt entirely surprised to find the senator's son there, singing his heart out.

Logan raised his voice to the chorus,

**_And does he watch your favorite movies?_**

**_Does he hold you when you cry?_**

**_Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts,_**

**_When youve seen it a million times?  
><em>**

**_Does he sing to all your music,_**

**_Whileyou dance to Purple Rain?_**

**_And does he do all these things,_**

**_Like I used to?_**

"Dammit Blaine," He said out loud, oblivious to the brunette standing behind the curtains.

So this was about Blaine. And probably Kurt too. Julian felt a pang in his chest. Of course it was about them. Who else would it be about?

Logan kept singing,

**_Fourteen months and seven days ago_**

**_Oh, I know you know, how we felt about that night_**

**_Just your skin against the window_**

**_And you took it slow, and we both know_**

**_It should've been me inside that car_**

**_It should've been me instead of him, in the dark_**

The raw emotion emanating from the him was undeniable. It was no doubt that Logan hadn't taken his medication. Though Julian, unbeknownest to anyone else, always liked Logan best that way. Sure, they would bitch fight more often, but the satisfaction of seeing the blond's blazing green eyes directed at him, albeit in a different way than he wouldve liked, was enough for the him.

**_And does he watch your favorite movies?_**

**_Does he hold you when you cry?_**

**_Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts,_**

**_When youve seen it a million times?  
><em>**

**_Does he sing to all your music,_**

**_While you dance to Purple Rain?_**

**_And does he do all these things,_**

**_Like I used to?_**

Julian felt his throat run dry and coughed, accidentally making his presence known. He was about to tip-toe back and leave, but Logan had already tensed up and turned his head.

"Jules?"

Cursing, the actor turned around.

'What the _hell_ are you doing here!"

"Watching you play, your _Majesty_, or was that also outlawed by our almighty king?" Offense was the best defense. Julian was surprised Logan hadn't jumped on him, actually. That was surely an improvement.

"I thought youd recognize a private moment when you saw one, _Larson_. Didnt think you were that stupid." He spat back.

"Ouch. Would you just continue the song?"

"With you here? No fucking way."

"Come on, o' _temptuous_ one. Ill back you up for the next part."

"..Fine. Just so you know, you ruined the mood, Jules."

"I know." The actor grinned.

**_I know, love_**

**_(Im a sucker for that feeling)_**

**_Happens all the time, love_**

**_(I always end up feeling cheated)_**

**_You're on my mind, love_**

**(or so that matter when I need it)**

**_That happens all the time love, yeah_**

They both glanced at each other. When Julian looked away quickly, Logan stared a bit longer. It was strange, the blond thought, the little friendship they had. Derek had said Julian always seemed to be shooting a movie or a show whenever shit really goes down at Dalton, but is always back when they start to sort out. He also said that Logan was 'too ignorant for his own good'.

**_Will he love you like I loved you?_**

**_Will he tell you everyday?_**

**_Will he make you feel like you're invincible,_**

**_With every word he'll say?_**

But what did Derek mean by that?

**_Can you promise me if this was right,_**

**_Don't throw it all away?_**

**_Can you do all these things,_**

The two Stuarts locked eyes. The way the light hit Julian, Logan thought he kind of looked... Beautiful?

**_Will you do all these things,_**

Julian blinked, brows knitting together in confusion. Why was Logan staring? And why was he singing like that-

**_Like we used to?_**

But Logan had finally realized what Derek meant.

**_Oh, like we used to_**

The song ended as Logan leaned in. The actor just sat there, unable to move. 

Their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dont even know what this is anymore okay but reviews are appreciated! :3**


End file.
